


A Call of the Soul

by Utena



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utena/pseuds/Utena
Summary: Encouraged by her friends to perform a ritual, Kagome learns who her soul's mate is.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	A Call of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something my muse wanted to be written. I have no intention of expanding it at any time. This was meant to end the way it is. If you feel interested in writing something for this, then by all means go for it. Let me know so I can happily read it. <3

**A Call of the Soul**

**By Utena**

Kagome closed the door of the shed and glanced at her work neatly in place for the ritual she would do that evening. The full-length mirror had been placed up against the back wall and at its base were candles of blood red and white. She was not certain this would work but Eri and Ayumi assured her that it really worked. Both had done this ritual last Halloween and they were now encouraging both she and Yuka to give a chance.

In truth, Kagome had been apprehensive about doing this spell. Her two friends had given her no directions on how to accomplish it, only that it had to be done at three in the morning on Hallows Eve. Eri had told her that it had been the best time as it was the moment where the veil between all worlds would be the thinnest.

Kagome glanced over at the clock. Two-fifty-five. In just five more minutes, she would repeat the poem and let the spell do its work. Part of her was not sure what to expect. In her heart, she hoped it would be Inuyasha that would appear, but she knew that hope was moot. He belonged to her cousin, Kikyo. He had been in love with her since they all had been children. He had never once looked at her way or given her cause to believe he had any interest in her.

Kagome had been in love with him, but she would never dare tell him. No, she would keep her crush a secret. All she wanted was her best friend to be happy and if he was happy with her cousin, then she could live with these feelings.

Kagome’s blue eyes turned to the clock again. Two fifty-nine. She moved quickly to light the candles around the base of the full-length mirror and picked up the paper that Eri had given her. Her eyes moved across the poem and she waited that single minute to begin.

Three a.m.

Clearing her throat, she glanced at the paper and spoke loudly:

“ _I have sought thee over time and land,_ _  
And found naught but more seeking.  
I have sought thee dawn and dusk  
I have sworn that I would seek no more  
By my sorrow is undimmed  
Most certain is my heart  
That I long for more than longing's sake  
And so I call to thee;  
I speak to the other half my soul,  
Whose body grants heat to my winter  
Whose breath cools summer's fire,  
You, who are lost  
Somewhere between dawn and dusk  
In enchanted time.._.”

As the last words left her lips, a harsh wind blew open the shed window causing the flames of the candles to go out. Kagome moved quickly to close the window down as she tried to figure out how such a thing could happen. The window was heavy and oftentimes it was hard to even open it. She could have sworn that the window had even been locked but when she looked, the latch had been twisted open.

For Kagome, this entire thing had been a bust. There had been no light show as Eri and Ayumi had described and certainly, no image of her future other had appeared. She glanced down at the paper once more and sighed. She wished this thing had called forth the other part of her soul. Maybe, just maybe, the person would be the one to give her what she wanted the most – love.

Kagome moved away from the window and back toward the full-length mirror. She had been about to gather up the candles and place them away when something caught her eye. A small light flickered upon the mirror’s glass and slowly grew larger.

There in the glowing glass was the one she was destined for – Sesshomaru.

Kagome felt her heart drop at the image. Inuyasha’s much older and colder brother. Although he did often treat her differently than he did their other friends, she knew he would not look twice at her. She was not as glamourous as the other women who had graced his arm or the ones he was dating. She was plain, old Kagome, Shrine Maiden.

She reached out to touch the cool surface of the glass. She knew there would be no point in trying to gain his favor. After all, Inuyasha had told her once that Sesshomaru hated humans and half-demons. This meant Sesshomaru probably only treated her differently because Toga, the Inu no Taisho, had treated her like his own.

“He probably sees me as nothing more than a kid sister,” she sighed withdrawing her hand. Tears gathered in her eyes and she lifted her sleeved arm to wipe them away.

Kagome fell to her knees and stared at the empty glass of the mirror. What was she going to tell the others? She could not tell them the truth – that the poem worked, and she had seen the image of her soul mate. Eri and Ayumi would badger her the entire day trying to get her to tell them who it was and that was something she did not want to discuss especially with any of them. She contemplated not going to the Halloween party at Inuyasha’s that would happen later that evening. She did not think she could face Sesshomaru especially after seeing him in a different light.

“Maybe I can pretend to not feel good,” she murmured to herself, but she knew that would not work. She already knew that Sango would be at her door ready to drag her out.

One did not simply tell Sango no.

Her vision blurred again. But how was she to face Sesshomaru? She was not sure she could act _normally_ around him. She wished now more than ever that she had not done this ritual…that she had not let her curiosity play a part in this decision.

She reached out for the paper and tore it to shreds.

She was not going to let this ruin her fun tonight. She was going to that party tonight and she was going to have fun. She was going to ignore Sesshomaru if she had to. She would not let this whole thing dictate her heart.

Rising to her feet with a renewed strength, Kagome dusted herself off. In the morning, she would come back and clean up the entire mess before she prepared to go out that evening. She would remove this before her mother and grandfather saw it. She did not want them to question it nor did she want a lecture on the occult from her grandfather.

Kagome made her way toward the door, pausing only momentarily to take a glance back at the mirror, and then she was gone from the shed.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
